whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Chronology of publications on Scientology
1934 *Scientologie Anastasius Nordenholz ISBN 3-9804724-0-X 1950 *A Cure for All Ills Milton R. Sapirstein, The Nation, August 5, page 130 *Article Dr. Fredric Wertheim, Publisher's Weekly, June 17, page 26-27 *DMSMH book review, Charles E. Bures, California Institute of Technology *DMSMH book review, American Scientist, Autumn Issue Volume 38, October *DMSMH book review, Individual Psychology Association of Chicago, Individual psychology bulletin, volumes 8-9, pages 38-39 *DMSMH book review Robert E. Peck, The American Journal of Psychiatry, Vol. 107, No. 6, December 1, pages 477-478 *Dianetics New York (State). Dept. of Mental Hygiene, Psychiatric quarterly, Volume 24, page 832, State Hospitals Press *The Dianetics Craze Martin Gumpert, The New Republic, August 14 *Dianetics or the 'poor man's psychoanalysis' Dr. Morris Fishbein, Postgraduate Medicine, September, pp. 242-243 *Dianetics: Science or Hoax? Albert Q. Maisel, Look magazine, December 5, page 79 1951 *A critique of the evolution of dianetics Parker Davis, Ph.D. Training School Bulletin, volumes 47-48, January, pages 220-229 *A Doctor's Report on Dianetics: Theory and Therapy Joseph Augustus Winter, M.D. LCCN 51012097, OCLC 1572759, ISBN 0-517-56421-1 *A New Cult: Dianetics Consumers Union of United States, Consumer reports, Volume 16, pages 378-381 *Boiled Engrams: An Elegy to Dianetics Willard Beecher and Calder Willingham, American Mercury, August, pages 74-8 *DMSMH book review, Isaac Isidor Rabi, Scientific American, January *Dianetics Medical economics volume 28, pages 87, 131-137 *Editorial, Frederick R Stearns, Clinical Medicine, March *From Science-fiction to Fiction-science S.I. Hayakawa, Etc. vol. VIII, No. 4 Summer edition *Nonsensical Tomfoolery Samuel J. Ravitch, M.D. Journal of the American Medical Association January 13 1952 *Fads and Fallacies in the Name of Science Martin Gardner, Dover Publications: New York, Chapter 22: "Dianetics" ISBN 0-486-20394-8 *Remember Venus? Time magazine, December 22 1953 *Dianetic Therapy: An Experimental Evaluation Harvey Jay Fischer 1954 *Creative Image Therapy Volney G. Mathison 1955 *New dimensions of deep analysis Jan Ehrenwald, Ayer Publishing, pages 237-239, ISBN 978-0-405-07027-3 1958 *Scientology—with a Drop of Guk Melbourne Spy, Nation, December 6, page 14 1959 *An Experimental Investigation of Hubbard's Engram Hypothesis (Dianetics) Jack Fox, Alvin E. Davis, and B Lebovit '''Psychological Newsletter', 10 131-134'' 1962 *The doctors' dilemmas Louis Lasagna, Harper, pages 235-236, ISBN 0836916697 1963 *Australians Look Into Scientology; Ask If Preclear and Entheta Constitute Medical Fraud J. Anthony Lukas, New York Times, December 8 *Letter to U.S. President John F. Kennedy Retired Naval Provost Sergeant, February 7 1964 *Have You Ever Been A Boo-Hoo? James Phelan, Saturday Evening Post, March 21 *L. Ron Hubbard: An opinion and a summing up Richard G. Sipes, Borderline, Volume 1 Number 2, October, pages 32-39 *Scientology paid private detectives to investigate critics The Age, April 17 1965 *Report of the Board of Inquiry into Scientology Kevin Victor Anderson, Q.C., September 28 1966 *Dianetics in Limbo Helen O'Brien LCCN 66018682, OCLC 4797460 *Sleep Deprivation: the Context of Consciousness Gary O. Morris M.D. and Margaret Thaler Singer Ph.D., Journal of Nervous & Mental Disease, Volume 143 Issue 4, October, pages 291-304 *Unproven methods of cancer treatment: Hubbard E-Meter and hubbard electrometer American Cancer Society, CA: A Cancer Journal for Clinicians, Volume 16 Issue 5, October, pages 214-215 1967 *Electric Devices To Be Destroyed A.M.A. News, July 24 *“Ratbagology” is here Leslie Wilson, Sunday Telegraph, March 19, page 11 1968 *A True-Life Nightmare Alan Levy, Life magazine, November 15, page 99 *Cults: Meddling with Minds Time, August 23 *Scientologists Lose Tax-Exempt Status The AMA News, September 2 *Scientology - Menace to Mental Health Ralph Lee Smith, Today's Health, December 1969 *The Commission of Inquiry into the Hubbard Scientology Organisation Dumbleton - Powles, June 30 *The dangerous new cult of Scientology Arlene and Howard Eisenberg, Parents magazine, June 1, pages 48-49 and 82-86 *Federal Income Tax Exemption Denied to The Founding Church of Scientology United States Court of Claims, July 16 *The Odd Beginning of Ron Hubbard's Career Alexander Mitchell, The Sunday Times, October 5 *Scientology: Religion or Racket? Joseph Martin Hopkins, Christianity Today, two-part series, November 7 and 21 1970 *Sectarian Healers and Hypnotherapy John A. Lee, chapter 4 *Scientology can drive you out of your mind Jane Nellis, Confidential magazine, October 1 *Scientology: the Now Religion George Malko, LCCN 73108660, ISBN 1-112-96373-1 1971 *E-meter and Scientology/Dianetics literature: legal requirements (US) United States District Court for the District of Columbia, September 29 *Enquiry into the Practice and Effects of Scientology John Foster, December *The Mind Benders Cyril Vosper ISBN 0854350616 *The Scandal of Scientology Paulette Cooper OCLC 921001 1972 *Inside Scientology/Dianetics Robert Kaufman, Olympia Press, ISBN 0700401105 *Report of the Commission of Enquiry into Scientology G.P.C. Kotze, June 9 1973 *The Awful Truth About Scientology - The Realist, October 1 *Believe What You Like: What happened between the Scientologists and the National Association for Mental Health C. H. Rolph, Andre Deutsch Limited, ISBN 023-396-3758 *Cults of Unreason Dr. Christopher Evans, Harrap, ISBN 0245518703 1974 *Expensive Trip To Spirituality James E. Adams and Elaine Viets, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, five part series, March 3-7 *Intra-departmental Report on Scientologists breaking in to the office of Nancy McLean's lawyer John B. Fallis, Metropolitan Toronto Police, May 7 *Libraries Face Libel Threat '' Winnipeg Free Press, June 27'' *Outline For Recovery House Evaluation - Narconon New Life Forest S. Tennant, Jr., M.D., Dr.P.H., Jane Thomas, R.N., Mike Reilly, and Joseph Shannon, M.D., M.P.H. California State Department of Health, October 31 (Narconon NEWS Volume 6, Issue 3: “Bridge to the Bridge” cover image) 1975 *Narconon - A Project Evaluation S. M. Blindman, Delaware Criminal Justice Planning Commision *Scientology: Therapeutic Cult to Religious Sect Roy Wallis, Sociology (British Sociological Association), vol. 9, no. 1, January 1, pages 89-100, doi: 10.1177/003803857500900105 1976 *The Fuhrer Over est Jesse Kornbluth, New Times: Feature News Magazine, "Flirtation with Scientology", March 19, pages 29-52 *The Road to Total Freedom: A Sociological Analysis of Scientology Roy Wallis, Heinemann Educational, ISBN 0435829165 1977 *Agents Search Scientology Offices for U.S. Documents Timothy S. Robinson, '''Washington Post', July 9'' *Scientology: Parry and Thrust Time magazine, July 25 1978 *Ali's Smile / Naked Scientology William S. Burroughs, Expanded Media Editions, ISBN 0388030119 *Scientology Boss Gets Jail Term '' East Grinstead Courier, February 22'' *Scientologists' Matriarch Surrenders Ron Shaffer, '''Washington Post', August 18'' *Scientology: A long trail of controversy Robert Gillette and Robert Rawitch, Los Angeles Times, two-part series, August 27-28 *Scientology-linked Policeman Fired Jon Standefer, San Diego Union, January 26 1979 *Coming Out of the Cults Margaret T. Singer Ph. D, Psychology Today, January *Findings of the accompanying state inspection of the activities of Narconon Wolfgang Heckmann *Salvation and Protest: Studies of Social and Religious Movements Roy Wallis, Palgrave Macmillan, July, ISBN 0312698348 *Scientologists Convicted Calgary Albertan, October 28 (Stipulation of Evidence) *Scientologists Plotted To Frame A Critic as a Criminal, Files Show Gregory Gordon, The Boston Globe, November 24 *Scientology: An in-depth profile of a new force in Clearwater Charles Stafford and Bette Orsini, St. Petersburg Times, fourteen-part series, December 16-30 *Scientology and its Cover Companies (Die Scientology-Sekte und ihre Tarnorganisationen) Ingo Heinemann 1980 *The Commodore and the Colonels John Forte, Corfu Tourist Publications & Enterprises, ISBN 1848970048 *Cult harassment, spying in Canada documented John Marshall, Toronto Globe and Mail, two-part series, January 23-24 *The Future of Religion William Sims Bainbridge and Rodney Stark, University of California Press, Chapter: "Scientology: To Be Perfectly Clear", ISBN 0520048547 *Scientology: Anatomy of a Frightening Cult Eugene H. Methvin, Reader's Digest, May *Scientology's bizarre manual of dirty tricks David Beresford, The Guardian, three-part series, February 7-9 *Scientology's War Against Judges James B. Stewart, Jr. The American Lawyer, December 1981 *Critical Analysis of the Purification Rundown David Hogg, M.D., October 8 *Other People's Faiths: The Scientology Litigation and the Justiciability of Religious Fraud Marjorie Heins, Hastings Constitutional Law Quarterly, 9:153, September-November *Preliminary Report to the Clearwater City Commission re: The Power of a Municipality to Regulate Organizations Claiming Tax Exempt or Non-Profit Status Michael J. Flynn, Thomas G. Hoffman, Thomas Greene, William Sheridan, Paul Jenkins, Kevin Sullivan, Kevin Flynn, September 14 *Science: Good, Bad, and Bogus Martin Gardner, Prometheus Books, ISBN 0879755733 *Scientology: The Sickness Spreads Eugene H. Methvin, Reader's Digest, September *Sect courses resemble science fiction Richard Leiby, Clearwater Sun, Volume 68 Number 118, August 30 *The Transcendental Engineers: The Fictional Origins of a Modern Religion Hugh A.D. Spencer, August *What the Cults Believe Irvine Robertson, Moody Press, 3rd edition (1st edition in 1966), pages 124-131, ISBN 0802494110 1982 *City of Clearwater Commission Hearing: The Church of Scientology Transcript *Information Disease: Have Cults Created a New Mental Illness? Flo Conway and Jim Siegelman Science Digest, January, pages 86-92 *On the presumed fragility of unconventional beliefs David A. Snow and Richard Machalek, Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion, Volume 21, Issue 1, pages 15-26 *Scientology and its ‘clear’ business Dr Nikos Passas Ph.D. Assistant Professor and Manuel Escamilla Castillo Ph.D. Behavioral Sciences & the Law, Volume 10, Issue 1, pages 103–116, DOI: 10.1002/bsl.2370100110 1983 *Ministry of Fear: Scandal Rocks Scientology as the Founder's Wife Goes to Prison and His Son Turns Prosecution Witness John Saar, People Weekly Vol. 19, No. 3, January 24, page 84 *Psychology's Occult Doubles: Psychology and the Problem of Pseudo-Science Thomas Hardy Leahy and Grace Evans, Nelson-Hall, ISBN 0882297171 1983-1988 *Reconnection magazine (30 issues) Jon Atack 1984 *The O.J. Roos Story Otto J. Roos, September 7 *The Organization Called Scientology Lt. Ray Emmons, December *Report of the "sects" Subcommittee of the permanent House Committee on Public Health (Rapport van de subcommissie sekten van de vaste Tweede Kamer Commissie voor de volksgezondheid), pages 120-160 *Scientology Chief Got Millions Robert Lindsey, New York Times, July 11 *Sinking the Master Mariner John Barnes, Sunday Times Magazine, October 28 *Wonder’s Child: My Life in Science Fiction Jack Williamson, Bluejay Books, ISBN 0312944543 1985 *Cult Controversies: the societal response to new religious movements James A. Beckford, CUP Archive, ISBN 0422796301 *The Sad Tale of Scientology Eric Townsend, Anima Pub, ISBN 0951047108 *Scientology on trial: Why a Portland jury awarded $39 million in damages against one of the world's most profitable cults Bill Driver, Willamette Week, May 30 *The selling of Scientology // Hubbard's motivations revealed in correspondence Fred Leeson, The Oregonian, multi-part series, March-May 1986 *The prophet and profits of Scientology Richard Behar, Forbes 400, October 27 *Religion Inc. The Church of Scientology Stewart Lamont, Harrap, ISBN 024-554-3341 *Scientology ‘ethics’: Deviance, identity, and social control in a cult-like social world Roger Straus, Symbolic Interaction, May 1, 9(1), pages 67–82, DOI: 10.1525/si.1986.9.1.67 1987 *Bare-Faced Messiah: The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard Russell Miller, M. Joseph, ISBN 0-8050-0654-0 *L. Ron Hubbard: Messiah or Madman Bent Corydon, Barricade Books (Revised edition 1992, ISBN 0-942637-57-7) *Renunciation and reformulation: a study of conversion in an American sect Harriet Whitehead, Cornell University Press, ISBN 0801418496 *Trying to Bend Managers' Minds: WISE and Sterling Management Jeremy Main, Fortune, November 23 1988 *Dozens of groups operate under auspices of Church of Scientology Stephen Koff, St. Petersburg Times, five-part series, December 22-24 (Front Group directive 16/04/1987, 12/06/1983) *Spain jails Scientology leader The Sacramento Bee, November 24 (Scientologist caught spying on judge February 16, 1989) 1989 *Hubbard's Ladder Tom Joyce, Gnosis No. 12, Summer *Litigating Child Custody with Religious Cults Ford Greene, Cultic Studies Journal, Vol. 6 No. 1 *My Nine Lives in Scientology (Mes neuf vies dans la Scientologie) Monica Pignotti 1990 *A Piece of Blue Sky: Scientology, Dianetics and L. Ron Hubbard Exposed Jon Atack, Carol Publishing Group, ISBN 0-8184-0499-X *A Tale of Capture and Brainwashing Richard Weizel, Akron Beacon Journal, January 21 *Prof's libel victory over LSD claims by CCHR Northern Echo, June 22 *Psychotherapy cults Margaret T. Singer, Maurice K. Temerlin and Michael D. Langone, Cultic Studies Journal, Vol 7 No. 2, pages 101-125 *The Scientology Story Joel Sappell and Robert W. Welkos, Los Angeles Times, six-part series, June 24 to June 29 (follow-up in 2012) 1991 *Dianetics: From Out of the Blue? Jeff Jacobsen, The Arizona Skeptic, vol. 5 no. 2, September/October, pages 1-5 *Findings of Fact regarding the Narconon-Chilocco Application For Certification Oklahoma Board of Mental Health and Substance Abuse Services, December 13 *International Society Control by the Church of Scientology Dr. Stephen A. Kent, Society for the Scientific Study of Religion, November (revised November 13, 2001) *Lonesome Squirrel Steven Fishman *The Road to Xenu: Life Inside Scientology Margery Wakefield, Lulu, ISBN 0557090407 *Scientology: More Than A Cult? From Crusade To Rip-Off Ulrich Kramer, VAP Publishers, ISBN 3922367267 *The Secret World of Cults: inside the sects that take over lives Jean Ritchie, ' Angus & Robertson', April 11, page 96 ISBN 020716990X *Social Control in Scientology Bob Penny *The Thriving Cult of Greed and Power Richard Behar, Time magazine, May *Understanding Scientology Margery Wakefield *The Use of Mind Control in Scientology Monica Pignotti *What Christians Need to Know about Scientology Margery Wakefield 1992 *Charisma, Crowd Psychology and Altered States of Consciousness Charles Lindholm, Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry, Vol.16 No.3, pages 287-310, September *Church of Scientology fined $250,000 for spying Edmonton Journal, September 12 *Cults, Coercion, and Contumely Margaret T. Singer and Marsha E. Addis Cultic Studies Journal, Vol. 9, No. 2, pages 163-189 *The Hubbard Is Bare Jeff Jacobsen *The Total Freedom Trap Jon Atack *The Two Faces of Scientology William W. Horne, The American Lawyer, July/August 1993 *Catch a Rising Star John H. Richardson, Premiere, September, page 88 *Outrageous Betrayal: The Dark Journey of Werner Erhard from est to Exile Steven Pressman, St. Martin's Press, ISBN 0312092962 *Scientology from inside out Robert Vaughn Young, Quill, November-December, Volume 81, Number 9, pages 38-41 *Scientology: From Science Fiction to Space-age Religion John Weldon, Christian Research Journal, Summer, page 20 *Scientology: The Ruthless Religion Eric N. Winter, Cult Awareness News, July/August 1994 *Books Critical of Scientology Stolen and Destroyed District of California Case # CV 91 6426 HLH (Tx) April 4 *Cult-think: Certainty vs. Reality Anonymous *Dangerous persuaders: an exposé of gurus, personal development courses and cults, and how they operate in Australia Louise Samways, Penguin, ISBN 0140235531 *The Demons of Freedom Ken Rose, September 5 *The Fable -- Hollywood, Satanism, Scientology & Suicide Jerry Staton, CreateSpace (2009), ISBN 144145084X *My Life As A Scientologist Agnes Hadley *The Prisoners of Saint Hill Tim Kelsey and Mike Ricks, The Independent, January 31 *Secrets Of Saint Hill Paul Bracchi, Evening Argus, eight part series, March 28-30, April 12, June 10 and 13 (follow-up in 2007) 1995 *A Chronological View of L. Ron Hubbard and Scientology Kaj Moos, Seagull Productions, January 1, ISBN 8798378627 *An Essay on Scientology David John Carter, November *Cults In Our Midst Margaret Thaler Singer and Janja Lalich, Ph.D, Jossey-Bass, ISBN 0787902667 *Effects of the use of scientology's intellectual property upon a pluralistic society or portions of it in a liberal democratic constitutional state Dr. Hans-Gerd Jaschke, commission of the Ministry of the Interior of the Province of North Rhein-Westphalia, December *Never Believe A Hypnotist - An investigation of L. Ron Hubbard's statements about hypnosis and its relationship to his Dianetics Jon Atack *Report Made in the Name of the Board of Inquiry into Cults in France National Assembly, Tenth Legislature *Scientology gets caught in the Net Karin Spaink, De Groene Amsterdammer, October 4 *Scientology: Religion or Intelligence Agency? Jon Atack, October *Scientology with(out) an End (und (k)ein Ende) Tom Voltz, Walter, ISBN 3530899801 *Snapping: America's Epidemic of Sudden Personality Change Flo Conway and Jim Siegelman, Lippincott Williams and Wilkins, 2nd edition (1st edition June 1978, ISBN 0397012586) 1996 *A Scientific Scrutiny of OT III Peter Forde, June *L. Ron Hubbard, Scientology, Dianetics and Racism David John Carter *Making Law, Making Enemies Alison Frankel, The American Lawyer, March *Medical claims within Scientology's secret teachings Jeff Jacobsen *Scientologist Buys Bankrupt Cult-Fighting Organization Laurie Goodstein, Seattle Times, two-part series, December 1 *Scientology's Relationship With Eastern Religious Traditions Dr. Stephen A. Kent, Journal of Contemporary Religion, Vol. 11, No. 1, page 21 *Testimony Margery Wakefield, December 21 1997 *Appeal by the Church of Scientology against being convicted on two counts of breach of the public trust is rejected: infiltration of the offices of the Ontario Provincial Police and the Ontario Ministry of the Attorney General Canadian Legal Information Institute, April 18, CanLII 16226 (ON CA), Docket: c13207; C13047 *Bodies in Pawn: Clams, Marcabs and Galactic Invader Forces Chris Owen *Brainwashing in Scientology's Rehabilitation Project Force (RPF) Dr. Stephen A. Kent *Can L. Ron Hubbard's "study technology" make kids smarter? Sara Catania, LA Weekly, November 14 *Case study of L. Ron Hubbard's education: The Delphi Academy in LA Steve Keller *Evaluation of Claims for “The Laundry Solution” P. Craig Taylor, Department of Physics, University of Utah, February 26 *“Fair Game”: Leveling the Playing Field in Scientology Litigation J.P. Kumar, The Review of Litigation, Volume 16, pages 747-772 *Helnwein and Scientology - Lies and Treason (Lüge und Verrat) Peter Reichelt, Brockmann und Reichelt, ISBN 3923801939 *The Personality Test Chris Owen *Piercing the corporate veil: the true structure of Scientology Chris Owen *Scientology: A History of Terror and Abuse Craig Branch, The Watchman Expositor, Vol. 14, No. 5 *The Scientology Comparative Theology Page Perry Scott, April 7 *Scientology in Court: A Comparative Analysis Paul Horwitz, DePaul Law Review *Scientology's Puzzling Journey From Tax Rebel to Tax Exempt Douglas Frantz, New York Times, March 9 *Scientology's Secret Service: the Hubbard Communications Office, Guardian Office and Office of Special Affairs Chris Owen *Story of an Escape Nefertiti, October 12 *Tutor Trap: How Scientology recruits the next generation Lisa Wurscher and Marion Paulsen, June 9 1998 *The Art of Deception - How $cientology Appears to Work Arnie Lerma *Church of Scientology - A Religious Mafia? Craig Branch, The Watchman Expositor, Vol. 15 No. 1, January 1 *Coercive Persuasion and Scientology Lawrence Wollersheim *Expert advice regarding Narconon's treatment program Prof. Folke Sjoqvist, Swedish National Board of Health and Welfare, June 2 *Final Report of the Enquete Commission on "So-called Sects and Psychogroups" Bonner Universitäts-Buchdruckerei Die Deutsche Bibliothek - CIP-Einheitsaufnahme *Managing to Recruit: Religious Conversion in the Workplace Deana Hall, Sociology of Religion, Volume 59, Issue 4, pages 393-410, doi: 10.2307/3712124 *Narconon: Drug reformers or Scientology front? Chris Owen *New Dimensions of Social Movement/Countermovement Interaction: The Case of Scientology and its Internet Critics Michael Peckham, Canadian Journal of Sociology, Vol.23 No.4, September, pages 317–347 *Religious Sects and New Magic Movements Italian Parliament, pages 44-52 *Scientology Unmasked Joseph Mallia, Jim MacLaughlin and Andrew Gully, Boston Herald, six-part series, March 1 to March 5, and March 19 *Scientology versus the IRS Chris Owen *"Sects" or Assimilative Movements in Switzerland Report of the Business Review Commission of the National Assembly, ''July 1 1999 *The Creation of 'Religious' Scientology ''Dr. Stephen A. Kent, Religious Studies and Theology 18 No. 2 (December): pages 97-126 *Decision of the Charity Commissioners for England and Wales "no established public benefit arising out of the practice of Scientology" Charity Commission, November 17 *Doing Hard Time on Planet Earth Joe Cisar *Files destroyed in Scientology case Jon Henley, The Guardian, September 9 *“Making God Swallow His Laughter” Scott Mayer *Picket Fencing Tony Ortega, Phoenix New Times, January 21 *Pseudo-Buddhism in the form of Scientology Helle Meldgaard *Ron the "War hero" Chris Owen *Scientology and Totalitarianism Laura Kay Fuller *Scientology — Is This A Religion? Stephen A. Kent, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 4 No. 1, July *Scientology's Revenge Ron Russell, New Times Los Angeles, September 9 *Sex and Rockets: The Occult World of Jack Parsons John Carter, Feral House, pages 101-194, ISBN 0922915970 *Sly and Tall Edgy Lurks Brian Ambry, International Viewpoints Magazine (‘Ivy’), Issue #42, May *Soul Snatchers: The Mechanics of Cults Jean-Marie Abgrall, Algora Publishing, ISBN 189294104X 2000 *The Attention Fix Eldon M. Braun *Brained - The Raul Lopez Story Ron Russell, New Times Los Angeles, December 21 *Brought into the fold Daniel E. Martin, Skeptic, November 2 *The Control Agenda: Control, Responsibility and Freedom in the Church of Scientology Chris Owen, November *Healing or Stealing? Medical Charlatans in the New Age Jean-Marie Abgrall, pages 193-4, Algora Publishing, ISBN 1892941511 *Modus Operandi: Infiltration Thomas Lardeur, Paris Match, February 17 *Scientology and the Paradoxes of Freedom Erik W. Snead *Toward a new model of “cult control” Robert Vaughn Young, February 21 *Why Christians Object to Scientology Jody Veenker, Christianity Today, September 4 2001 *A Critical Examination of the Goal of the Church of Scientology Cheryl Sola *Beware Scientologists Claiming To Be Mental Health Professionals National Mental Health Association, September 17 *Brainwashing Manual Parallels in Scientology Brian Ambry *Framing Effects in the Coverage of Scientology versus Germany: Some Thoughts on the Role of Press and Scholars Brigitte Schön, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 6, No. 1, January *The French and German verses American debate over “new religions”, Scientology and human rights Stephen A. Kent, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 6, No. 1, January *From Slogans to Mantras: Social Protest and Religious Conversion in the Late Vietnam Era Stephen A. Kent, Syracuse University Press, October, ISBN 0815629486 *How Experts View Scientology Hartley Patterson *Religious charities and the juridification of the Charity Commission Peter W. Edge and Joan M. Loughrey, Legal Studies, Volume 21, Issue 1, pages 36–64, March, DOI: 10.1111/j.1748-121X.2001.tb00166.x *Scientology and the Left Hand Path Caroline Letkeman *Scientology: Soul Hackers Caroline Letkeman *Sympathy For The Devil Tony Ortega, New Times Los Angeles, September 27 2002 *Challenging Scientology with the Gospel of Jesus Christ Kurt Van Gorden *Death of a Scientologist Tori Marlan, Chicago Reader, August 15 *Follow That Story: Eighty-Six Million Dimes Alan Prendergast, Denver Westword News, June 16 (Supplement by Tony Ortega in October) *New Economy; A copyright dispute with the Church of Scientology is forcing Google to do some creative linking David F. Gallagher, New York Times, April 22 *Totalitarian sects: the threat of religious extremism Maria Cherkasova and Oksana Alexeeva, Kommersant-Daily, December 10 2003 *Cults and Cosmic Consciousness: Religious Visions in the American 1960s Camille Paglia, Arion: A Journal of Humanities and Classics, vol. 10 no. 3, pages 57-111 *Have Scientology stars, celebrities and regular members signed away their human rights? Rick Ross, Cult News Network, September 1 *The Holy Synod of the Church of Greece Synodical Committee on Sects Ecclesia News, February 2 *Kingdom of the Cults Walter Martin, pages 369-386, Bethany House Publishers, ISBN 0764228218 *MPES - View from the end of Scientology's the bridge to total freedom Michael Pattinson *Scientology - Religion or racket? Benjamin Beit-Hallahmi, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 8, No. 1, September *Scientology's Study Technology - The Hidden Message in L. Ron Hubbard's "Study Tech" Dr. David S. Touretzky and Chris Owen, MBE, September 13 2004 *Charisma and the Iron Cage: Rationalization, Science and Scientology Simon Locke, Social Compass, March, vol. 51 no. 1, pages 111-131, doi: 10.1177/0037768604040794 *Church's drug program flunks S.F. test: Panel of experts finds Scientology's Narconon lectures outdated, inaccurate Nanette Asimov, San Francisco Chronicle, October 2, page B1 (letter) *Constitutional Protection Report Development of political extremism in 2004 Dr. Guenther Beckstein, State Minister, Bavarian State Ministry of the Interior *Deceived: one woman's stand against the Church of Scientology Bonnie Woods, David Waite, Bonnie Woods, ISBN 1903905214 *Fair Game: Secrecy, Security and the Church of Scientology in Cold War America Hugh B. Urban, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, 74(2), 356–389 *The Road to Truth: One Mans Journey from a Cult to Torah Jonathan Ottenstein *Scientific Evaluation of the Dangers Posed by Religious Groups: A Partial Model Stephen A. Kent, Cultic Studies Review, Volume 3 Number 2, pages 101-134 *Scientology, the Cult of Total Espionage Gerry Armstrong, November 10 2005 *Celebrities On The Bridge Michael Pattinson *The Church of Scientology from a Christian Perspective Karen Pressley, September 1 *Education and Re-Education in Ideological Organizations and Their Implications for Children Stephen A. Kent, Cultic Studies Review, Volume 4 Number 2 *Narconon Drug Abuse Prevention Program Evaluation Deborah Wood, Ph.D, California Healthy Kids Resource Center, January *Scientology: Freedoms in Conflict Pieter Blondeel, Ghent University, August 1 *Scientology tests' purpose and validity are questioned Mark Sommer, Buffalo News, four-part series, February 1-2 *Scientology's VM Fraud: The fiction in the yellow tent Richard Harriman, August 5 *Scientology’s War on Psychiatry Katharine Mieszkowski, Salon, July 1 *Stripping the Gurus Geoffrey D. Falk, Million Monkeys Press, Chapter 14: "Battlefield Teegeeack" ISBN 0973620331 *Tom Cruise is dangerous and irresponsible Ushma S. Neill, The Journal of Clinical Investigation, Volume 115 Issue 8, August 1, DOI: 10.1172/JCI26200 2006 *Inside Scientology Janet Reitman, Rolling Stone, February 24 *Narconon Credibility Investigation Los Angeles County Board of Supervisors, July 25 *Scientology groups to pay back $3.5 million; They agree to return profits from a Ponzi scheme run by financial advisor Reed Slatkin E. Scott Reckard, Los Angeles Times, November 8 *Tom's aliens target City's “planetary rulers” David Cohen, Evening Standard, October 23 *What the Supreme Court Doesn’t Know Paula J. Caplan, CounterPunch, October 2 2007 *Comment on the Narconon Purification as used for 9-11 Rescue Workers Edmund A.C. Crouch and Laura C. Green, Chemosphere, May 23, doi:10.1016/j.chemosphere.2007.05.098 *The Complex: An Insider Exposes the Covert World of the Church of Scientology John Duignan, Merlin, ISBN 1903582849 *Escaping Scientology: An Insider's True Story Karen Schless Pressley, ' New Hope', April 30, ISBN 1596690666 *Psychiatry and Psychology in the Writings of L. Ron Hubbard W. Vaughn McCall, Journal of Religion and Health, Volume 46, Number 3 / September, pages 437-447, ISSN 0022-4197 (published online 28 September 2006, ISSN 1573-6571) *The Rundown on Scientology's Purification Rundown John DeSio, New York Press, June 6 *St. Petersburg court shuts down Scientology Center Interfax, July 13 (Upheld November 21) 2008 *A brief summary and evaluation of the evidence base for Narconon as drug prevention intervention Rigmor C Berg Norwegian Knowledge Centre for the Health Services ISBN 978-82-8121-214-5 *Behind Closed Doors: The Power and Influence of Secret Societies Michael Streeter, New Holland, pages 202-230, ISBN 1845379373 *Catholicism (Christianity), Scientology, and L. Ron Hubbard PhilVaz, June *Counterfeit Dreams Jeff Hawkins, Hawkeye Publishing (2010), ISBN 0615375642 *Dart Smohen: The Real Story Neville Chamberlin and Alan C. Walter, December 3 *Devoted to the Cult: An Orphan with Parents Sunny Pereira, December 15 *Malignant Narcissism, L. Ron Hubbard, and Scientology's Policies of Narcissistic Rage Jodi M. Lane, M.A. and Stephen A. Kent, PhD, December 8 *Scientology Abuses eBay's VeRO Program to Practice Religious, Price Discrimination Scott Pilutik, February 18 *Scientology and the state: Narconon's influence in the prison system Drew Tewksbury, University of Southern California ISBN 0549609377 *Second Chance Center Preliminary Process Evaluation Study Paul Guerin, Ph.D., University of New Mexico Institute for Social Research, October *Undercover at the Scientology-Church Berlin Fredy Gareis, Stern, May 15 *We Are Legion: Anonymous and the War on Scientology Jeff Jacobsen, December 20 2009 *Blown For Good: Behind the Iron Curtain of Scientology Marc Headley, BFG, ISBN 0982502206 *Comments on "The Way to happiness" John August, Philorum, September 2 *The Miscavige Legal Statements: A Study in Perjury, Lies and Misdirection Larry Brennan *My Billion Year Contract Nancy Many, CNM Publishing, ISBN 0578039222 *The Psychiatrist who cured the Scientologist Aaron David Gottfried, Pandora Press, May 10 ISBN 0981057209 *Scientologists convicted of fraud in France Dorothee Moisan, Agence France-Presse, October 27 (judgement analysis, upheld in 2012, 2013 and 2014) *Surveillance in a New Religious Movement: Scientology as a Case Study Susan Raine, Religious Studies and Theology, Vol 28, No. 1, ISSN 0829-2922 *The Truth Rundown Joe Childs and Thomas C. Tobin, St. Petersburg Times, multi-part series, June 21-23, August 1, November 1-3 and December 31. *Violence and Abuse in Scientology Jonny Jacobsen, Infinite Complacency, March 16 2010 *Alternative therapy, Dianetics, and Scientology Terra Manca, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 15, ISSN 1612-2941 *Creativity and Cults from Sociological and Communication Perspectives: The Processes Involved in the Birth of a Secret Creative Self Miriam Williams Boeri and Karen Pressley, Cultic Studies Review, Vol. 9, No. 1 *Defectors Say Church of Scientology Hides Abuse Laurie Goodstein, New York Times, March 6 *Health Insurance claim denied for Narconon "There does not appear to be a clear structured therapy process orientating the member to recovery resources.", Asuris Northwest Health *Scientology - Abuse At The Top Amy Scobee, Scobee Publishing, May 9, ISBN 0692008012 *Scientology Raided in Italy, Stash of Personal Records on 'Enemies' Found Tony Ortega, The Village Voice May 21 *Understanding Scientology: The Demon Cult Margery Wakefield, lulu.com, February 24, ISBN 0557109264 2011 *A Brief Guide to Secret Religions David V. Barrett, Running Press, June 28, pages 357-365 ISBN 0762441038 *An Examination of the Phenomenon of Cults in Israel Ministry of Welfare and Social Services, State of Israel, March *An Object Relations Approach to Cult Membership David R. Perkins and Joseph D. Salande, American Journal of Psychotherapy, Volume 65 Number 4, pp. 381-391, November 1 *The Apostate: Paul Haggis vs. the Church of Scientology Lawrence Wright, The New Yorker, February 14, page 84 *The Church of Scientology: A History of a New Religion Hugh B. Urban, Princeton University Press, August 21, ISBN 069114608X *The Decline of Scientology Stephen A. Kent, Jenaer Akademische Verlagsgeselleschaft, pages 113-146 *Disaffiliation Among Scientologists - A Sociological Study of Post Apostasy Behaviour and Attitudes Elisabeth Tuxen Rubin, International Journal for the Study of New Religions, Volume 2 Number 2, December 31 ISSN 2041-952X *Finale Jesse Prince, April 27 *The History of Credibility Attacks Against Former Cult Members Stephen Kent, European Federation of Centres of Research and Information on Sectarianism (FECRIS), April 17 *Hubbard’s “Allied Scientists of the World” Scam Caroline Letkeman, March 14 *Inside Scientology: The Story of America's Most Secretive Religion Janet Reitman, Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, July 5, ISBN 0618883029 *Inside Scientology's Rehab Racket Mark Ebner and Walter Armstrong, The Fix, March 27 *Scientology-Religiosity? R. M. Seibert, multi-volume series, October 22 *The Top 25 People Crippling Scientology Tony Ortega, The Village Voice, multi-part series, August 5 to September 28 2012 *A Queer and Pleasant Danger Kate Bornstein, Beacon Press, May 1, ISBN 0807001651 *A war over mental health professionalism: Scientology versus psychiatry Stephen A. Kent and Terra A. Manca, Mental Health, Religion & Culture, Volume 16 Issue 1, November 26, pages 1-121, ISSN: 1367-4676 (online: 1469-9737), DOI: 10.1080/13674676.2012.737552 (Executive Directive from L.Ron Hubbard: "The War" 29/11/1968) *Addicted to Scientology: Overcoming the Ups & Downs of Scientoloholism Vance Ashley Woodward, BookBaby, November 7 ASIN B00A412OGS *Believer beware: The challenges of commercial religion P. W. Edge, Legal Studies, October 10, ISSN: 0261-3875, DOI: 10.1111/j.1748-121X.2012.00252.x *Breaking out of Scientology’s iron grip Danna Harman, Haaretz, September 30 *“Cult Commitment” from the Perspective of Former Members: Direct Rewards of Membership versus Dependency Inducing Practices Dominiek D. Coates, Deviant Behavior, Volume 33, Issue 3, January 10, pages 168-184, ISSN: 0163-9625 (online: 1521-0456), DOI: 10.1080/01639625.2010.548302 *Damaged Lives: the Legacy of Scientology Margery Wakefield, lulu.com, October 27, ISBN 1105106152 *The Decline and (Probable) Fall of the Scientology Empire! Jim Lippard, Skeptic magazine, Volume 17 Number 1, pages 18-27, February *Dentist fined nearly $348,000 for requiring Scientology-based training for staff Molly Young, The Oregonian, October 4 (Appeal denied on April 23, 2013) *L. Ron Hubbard’s Alternative to the Bomb Shelter: Scientology’s Emergence as a Pseudo-science During the 1950s Terra Manca, Journal of Religion and Popular Culture, Volume 24 Number 1, September, pages 80-96, ISSN: 1703-289X, DOI: 10.1353/rpc.2012.0012 *Leaving Scientology: A Practical Guide to Escape and Recovery Jefferson Hawkins, Hawkeye Publishing Co., June 7 ASIN B0089SHGJI *Love, Sex, Fleas, God: Confessions of a Stay-at-Home Dad Bruce Clark, Random House Struik, September 15, ISBN 1415201706 *Narconon Trois-Rivières Closed by Health Authorities for Failing 46 of 55 Certification Criteria Mark Lacour, Mauricie and Centre-du-Québec Health and Social Services Agency, April 17 *The Occult Roots of Scientology? Hugh B. Urban, Nova Religio, Volume 15, Issue 3, February, pages 91-116, ISSN: 1092-6690 (online: 1541-8480), DOI: 10.1525/nr2012.15.3.91 *Red Pill Diary Billy Denham El, CreateSpace, November 25, ISBN 1481061674 *Scientology, Between Cult and Mafia (La cienciología, entre secta y mafia) Juan Pablo Proal, Proceso, issue 1878, October 28, pages 44-46 *The Scientology Reformation: What Every Scientologist Should Know Mark Marty Rathbun, CreateSpace, October 10, ISBN 1479277266 *The Spyentologist: A former spy for Scientology came clean on abuses. Now, she says, the church is chasing her Josh Dulaney, OC Weekly, February 23 *What is Wrong with Scientology?: Healing through Understanding Mark 'Marty' Rathbun, CreateSpace, June 21, ISBN 1477453466 2013 *A cult by any other name, or propaganda by redefinition of words Jon Atack, February 10 *Beyond Belief: My Secret Life Inside Scientology and My Harrowing Escape Jenna Miscavige Hill, William Morrow, February 5, ISBN 0062248472 *Black Scientology: Planned Darkness Skip Press, The Morton Report, November 27 *Blogging Dianetics Tony Ortega and Vance Woodward, twenty-five part series, January 4 - June 28 *The Church of Fear: Inside the Weird World of Scientology John Sweeney, Silvertail Books, January 7, ISBN 1909269034 *Escape: My Life Long War Against Cults Paul Morantz, Cresta Publications, September 26, ISBN 0615848699 *Florida Chiropractor Forced Scientology on Staff U.S. Equal Employment Opportunity Commission, May 9 ($170,000 settlement, December 17) *From Independent Scientologist to Just Me Geir Isene, May *God Bless America: Strange & Unusual Religious Beliefs & Practices in the United States Karen Stollznow, Pitchstone Publishing, October 1, ISBN 1939578000 *Going Clear: Scientology, Hollywood, and the Prison of Belief Lawrence Wright, Knopf, January 17, ISBN 0307700666 *The Grand Scam Rob Rose, Zebra Press, November 20, ISBN 1770226214 *Have You Told All?: Inside My Time with Narconon and Scientology Lucas A. Catton, Catton Communications, February 13, ISBN 0615768725 *How Scientology changed the internet Dave Lee, BBC News, July 16 *How to Escape from Scientology Felix Clay, Cracked, November 16 *Is Scientology Self-Destructing? Alex Klein, BuzzFeed, January 15 *Memoirs of a Scientology Warrior Mark Rathbun, CreateSpace, May 27, ISBN 1484805666 *Narconon Arrowhead loses state certification Jeanne LeFlore, McAlester News-Capital, August 7 *Narconon of Georgia Closed Down Christian Boone, The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, September 25 (investigated April 26 for insurance fraud) *Scientology’s War on Medicine Harriet Hall, Skeptic Magazine, Volume 18 Number 3 *Scientology: the Church of Hate - An Anti-Social Religion Emerges in the Space Age Jon Atack, trentvalley, May *The secret to Scientology's recruitment on Craigslist Miles Klee, The Daily Dot, October 2 (CoS reaction email to members, October 3) *Sects, Cults, and the Attack on Jurisprudence Stephen A. Kent and Robin D. Willey, Rutgers Journal of Law and Religion, Volume 14, March, pages 306-360 *Will Smith Private Quasi-Scientology School is Shut Down Roger Friedman, ShowBiz411, July 5 (interview with the principal, November 18) 2014 *Astounding history: L. Ron Hubbard's Scientology space opera Susan Raine, Routledge, October 1, DOI: 10.1080/0048721X.2014.957746 *The Church of Scientology: Legitimacy through Perception Management Max Halupka, Politics and Religion, Volume 7 Issue 3, February 14 (September in print), pages 613-630, DOI: 10.1017/S1755048314000066 *Cults Inside Out: How People Get In and Can Get Out Rick Ross, Amazon Digital Services, October 28, ASIN: B00OZR1QNO *Emblematic Architecture and the Routinization of Charisma in Scientology Mikael Rothstein, International Journal for the Study of New Religions, Volume 5 Number 1, August, pages 51-75 *Escape From Scientology Mike Spies, Vocativ, April 9 *Ex-Scientologist Reveals Shocking Life Inside 'Dangerous, Secretive Cult' Lydia Smith, International Business Times UK, January 29 *Getting Our Ethics In Tony Ortega and Jefferson Hawkins, fourteen part series, October 17 (2013) - January 30 *Human Trafficking by the US Church of Scientology Steven Douglas, July 13, ASIN: B00LS4XKKY *The L Ron Hubbard Baby Formula Anonymous, three part series, December 1-3 *Money, Power, Servitude: Adventures in the Wonderland of Scientology (Szcientológus voltam) Péter Bonyai, Amazon Digital Services, August 13, ASIN: B00MPY40Y6 (Válasz, 2011, ISBN 9789639461345) *Narconon Trois-Rivières Violated Human Rights Annik L'Archevêque, Commission des droits de la personne et des droits de la jeunesse, January 16 (interview with a victim, April 15) *Scientology Roots Mike McClaughry *Scientology – the biggest scam about Donal O'Grady, Leitrim Observer, January 26 *Scientology: the Cult of Greed Jon Atack, Amazon Digital Services, December 10, ASIN: B00QVDPM62 *The Seeker-Consumer: Scientology and the Rhetoric of Consumerism Erika Spohrer, Journal of Religion and Popular Culture, Volume 26 Number 1, March 21, pages 107-123, DOI: 10.3138/jrpc.26.1.107 2015 *Arrows in the Dark Merrell Vannier, CreateSpace, February 27, ISBN 1508534071 *The Church of Sleep Deprivation: How Scientology Keeps Its Workers Compliant and Childless Tony Ortega, Van Winkle's, October 27 *Closing Minds: How Scientology's “Ethics Technology” is Used to Control Their Members Jefferson Hawkins, Hawkeye Publishing Co., February 17, ASIN: B00TQEJ8EU *“Cults” Hiding as Charities Xavier Smerdon, Pro Bono Australia, June 30 *Dante's Eighth Circle: Why Scientology's Narconon Must Be Stopped David E. Love, Smart People Today Publishing, September 7, ISBN 0692502408 *DOX: How Scientology ensnares the unsuspecting in a series of binding contracts Jeffrey Augustine, May 22 *Going Clear - How Scientology Lost Its Grip on Hollywood Jethro Nededog and Matt Donnelly, TheWrap, April 9 *How the Church of Scientology fought the Internet—and why it lost Jesse Hicks, The Kernel, September 20 *Lucifer's Bridge: Scientology's Lost Paradise George M. Witek, Amazon Digital Services, February 4, ASIN: B00T70928U *Narconon ‘Drug Rehabilitation’ is Scientology in Disguise – The Evidence Anonymous, eleven part series, August 9- *Netherlands court revokes Scientology’s tax-exempt status Court of The Hague, De Rechtspraak, October 21 (Ruling in Dutch) *Opening Minds: the secret world of manipulation, undue influence and brainwashing Jon Atack, Trentvalley, December 4, ASIN: B018YWBCZM *Private investigator snooped on e-mail of Scientology critics Sean Gallagher, Ars Technica, June 26 *Scientology᛬ A to Xenu: An Insider's Guide to What Scientology is Really All About Chris Shelton, CreateSpace, December 24, ISBN 1522879323 *Scientology Detox Site Visit USAMRMC Office of Research Protections Human Research Protection Office, Department of the Army, April 22 *Scientology-funded Youth for Human Rights group strikes out with Canberra Cavalry baseball club Jordan Hayne, Australian Broadcasting Corporation, May 10 *Troublemaker: Surviving Hollywood and Scientology Leah Remini, Ballantine Books, November 3, ISBN 110188696X *The Unbreakable Miss Lovely: How the Church of Scientology tried to destroy Paulette Cooper Tony Ortega, Silvertail Books, May 1, ISBN 1511639377 2016 *Scientology’s thug life, documented: Aaron Smith-Levin shares a record of Sea Org violence Tony Ortega, February 9 *Watchdog bans Church of Scientology TV ad for misleading viewers Mark Sweney, The Guardian, March 2 (Advertising Standards Authority ruling)